1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having circuit defining a number of differential channels.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,741 issued on Oct. 16, 2001, discloses a modular jack connector having a plurality of contacts 1 to 8 arranged in a housing. The contacts 1 and 2 are connected to two ends of one filtering device CC1. The contacts 3 and 6 are connected to two ends of another filtering device CC2. The contacts 4 and 5 are located between the contact 3 and the contact 6, and connected to a resistor. A distance between the contact 3 and the contact 6 is greater than a distance between the contact 1 and the contact 2.
CN Patent No. 201266942Y issued on Jul. 1, 2009, discloses a circuit for providing power or signal to a number of mating contacts in an electrical connector. The circuit includes a first side occupied by a circuit board, a second side opposite to the first side and a plurality of transmission channels located between the first side and the second side. A number of mating contacts are arranged side by side to connect to the second side in the electrical connector. The mating contacts include a first contact, a second contact adjacent to the first contact using together for transmitting a first differential signal through a first transmission channel, a third contact and a sixth contact using together for transmitting a second differential signal through a second transmission channel. A fourth contact and a fifth contact are located between the third contact and the sixth contact using together for transmitting a third differential signal through a third transmission channel. Because a distance between the third contact and the sixth contact being greater than a distance between the first contact and the second contact, the impedances of the two transmission channels do not match each other. Due to this limitation of the electrical connector, system testing of the electrical connector will show a loss of transmission signal.
As discussed above, an improved electrical connector overcoming the shortages of existing technology is needed.